


The Law

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [136]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione vehemently disagrees with the law Kingsley is about to sign.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Law

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, bonus challenge: September 30th.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“You can’t do this!” Hermione Granger snapped at Minister Shacklebolt as he signed the order. “I won’t allow it.”

“You aren’t the Minister,” Kingsley said. He sounded… tired, but Hermione didn’t care how tired he was. What he was doing was barbaric.

“You are consigning thousands of people to miserable lives, Kingsley. It’s unconscionable!”

Kingsley hissed, standing up and slapping the desk with his hands. “I have no choice!”

“There is always a choice,” Hermione snarled. “You are just choosing the wrong one. The one that’s going to lead to horrific unintended consequences. There will be death on your hands, Kingsley, mark my words.”

“There already is death on my hands,” Kingsley growled. “I can handle a little more.”

“You’re disgusting. You _disgust_ me.” Hermione’s lip curled and she found her wand in her hand as she trembled with the amount of rage flowing through her.

“That’s enough of that,” Lucius Malfoy said from behind her, setting a heavy hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off, but he only tightened his grip. “What’s done is done.”

“You’re as bad as he is,” Hermione snapped, shoving an elbow into Lucius’s stomach. Lucius was braced for it though and only let out a small grunt.

“Oh, I assure you, Miss Granger, I am much, much worse than the Minister,” Lucius whispered into her ear quietly so that Kingsley wouldn’t hear it.

“Get off of me,” she grunted, finally twisting and ducking her way out of his grip.

“Don’t you dare send that out,” Hermione said to Kingsley, dashing across the room to rip the signed order out of his hands.

“Control your wife,” Kingsley shouted at Lucius who dove at Hermione, he snatched her around the middle and hauled her over his shoulder, smacking her bum when she tried to kick him.

“Let me go!” Hermione shouted, banging her fists on Lucius’s back.

“You heard the Minister,” Lucius said. “I’m to control you. Wife.”

“Monsters! The lot of you are bloody monsters!” Hermione screamed. She had dropped her wand in the scuffle and now attempted to wandlessly summon it, but she failed. With a flick of his wrist, Lucius summoned it and pocketed it.

“Nice doing business with you Minister,” Lucius called over his shoulder as he strode out of the Minister for Magic’s office with Hermione still tossed over his shoulder. She rage screamed at him all through the Ministry corridors. He just chuckled, patting her bum occasionally.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
